


"Butt Hurt (For Real) Korra" - Part 1, from Where the Sky Hangs

by hotpantsasami



Series: Where the Sky Hangs [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Makorra mention, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpantsasami/pseuds/hotpantsasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, a rich auto manufacturer CEO, and is studying experimental engineering in the labs at a San Francisco university, while designing new planes and cars for her father’s company the rest of the week. Korra is an amateur MMA fighter, who is training under Coach Lin Beifong to soon join the Northern California League of fighters. Korra and Asami met at a park in Monterey, CA where they were both living at the time, and decided to move into an apartment together on Ocean Beach so Asami could get some independence from her father and go to school, and Korra could further her career in fighting. This story takes place between May 1997 to Summer 1998.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Butt Hurt (For Real) Korra" - Part 1, from Where the Sky Hangs

     The fog was heavy and moist today, hanging at the tops of some of the cypresses. Naga flourished in this kind of weather, but Korra knew she could never do as well back home in the chilling average 12 degrees of Unalakleet. Korra was missing the old place lately, the way the tide swept through the channels in the afternoon and running across the ramshackle boards to get to auntie’s house or the Kuruks, thinking that to be a little more dangerous now as an adult, for a 7 year old at least. She missed the way the stark hills reflected the ocean and the sky, beautiful on their own without the aurora casting its shadow on them in moonless nights in the snow. That was one thing she definitely missed, and really couldn’t explain to Asami or Mako. Sometimes, they were almost like clouds, but they always left her speechless. She missed the stunning sunsets setting behind the horizon of the ocean, remembering how she thought she could almost see Russia one night after she had watched The Jungle Book with her cousins.

     A searing pain shot through her lower back, magnified times five in her left ass cheek. She let out a strained breath loudly, trying not to trip on the bit of grass as she went to lean against a skinny tree.

     “ _Shit…_ ”, she panted, smelling her own sweat coming from underneath her shirt, wetting the inside of her mouth as she tried to catch her breath. She had already been making her way up the steady incline to the Legion, and a sudden cramp pushed out another breath. _Cramp_. Naga had been a little farther ahead of her, but stopped and ran over to her now, putting her head underneath Korra’s sweating palm.

     “ _Shit”_. She didn’t think she made much of a scene. There were a few other runners out this time of day, and she hoped none of them would notice. She sighed, finally catching a good pace of breath, wetting her mouth again as she stood straight up, still leaning against the tree. Well, so much for that nice vision of home before this problem arose. She started to ease down to sit, but gripped the tree bark harder when a sharper pang went through her ass and back. It seemed she couldn’t sit down, at least not right away, without a large ripple of pain. She looked down to see Naga’s face, looking concerned but with motivating eyes. She scratched her chin, read her glossy brown eyes and wiggles of ears.

     “You want me to call Asami, don’t you?”,

     Naga pushed her wet nose into Korra’s hand more, her eyes beaming up at her, tail wagging.

     Korra straightened up, pouted, was able to lean back against the tree, could just see the west half of the bridge through the fog flaking off at the mouth of the bay. She could feel a hot pang ripple through her ass and lower back with each heartbeat, but it subsided a little in this position. She sighed. She hated having to be in this predicament. It was just past 1, and she knew Asami may just be starting a meeting right now. She grit her teeth as she let out a breath, watched cars and other runners go by as she looked at the fog over Lincoln Park, the gables of houses visible across the course. She stared down at her shoes, considering calling Mako, but he would be probably impossible to find at this hour if she called the police station, then the academy. She knew Bolin was working his catering job on Market, and was really busy. She had to admit Asami was the only with the convenience and opportunity to come get her sorry ass. What a waste. Sigh… she had wanted to go with Asami in the next few days for a walk from the Tulip Garden to Stowe Lake. Unless the muscle fell back in place in her sleep, a walk that long didn’t seem likely.

     But she had to try. The Legion was just up a little ways, and it would be more convenient to have Asami pick her up there. She pushed herself up straight from the tree, standing on her two feet. The pain in both ass cheeks was radiating now, which concerned her, only having been mostly one a minute ago. She huffed indignantly, put one foot forward as she went to step back on the sidewalk. She gritted her teeth into a smirk, figuring this wouldn’t be easy. Naga whined softly as she stood by her side, waiting to see what Korra would do. She nosed Korra’s hand wetly, which inspired Korra to start walking. Each step brought a rocket of pain to her foot and then back up to her lower back, and back again. It was mostly the left ass, but now she felt the stress on her right knee because so. She grit her teeth harder, balling her fists as she quickened her pace, the Legion not far now. She started to feel the pain in her groin now, really pushing herself as she surmised the strength to go up the incline to the Legion.

     She could see the crosswalk. _Just had to get to that crosswalk_. Then she would figure out how to get from there. She pressed against her fanny pack, feeling the cell phone inside that Asami made her keep for emergencies like this. It was a bit heavy and a burden to tout it around, but she did like that it was weight that helped her train. Well, Asami had persuaded her to wear it with that argument, remembering her coy little smirk and her eyebrow going up over them eating spaghetti. She loved nights like that.

     She was audibly panting, now in a funky, apparently hindered jog as she was feet away from the crosswalk, the great white Legion before her, sun and city shining off its marble. She tried to ignore the bicyclists flying by and people around her getting out of their cars, only pausing for a minute at the stop sign to make sure there wasn’t a freaking parade in the way to humiliate her. As she crossed the street, her leg noticeably gimped as she jogged, she caught a nasty look from old people seeing Naga trotting behind her. At least that normalcy made her feel better a bit.

     She realized she was running, or at least as much as she could, and stopped to a walk as she was on the sidewalk in front of the Lion statues. She let her breaths heave noisily, eyed the statue on the left side of the lawn. She nearly tripped on a crack right in front of the path to the gates, a couple noticing her thankful save. She let her body guide her to sit next to the statue, her head pounding too hard. As she let herself sit abruptly against the base, she noticed how hard her heart was beating and how staggered her breaths were, clutching at her chest as she realized for the first time how hurt she might be. She tried to think of any things she might have tripped on that could have caused her to fall out of whack running, but she could only remember the ripple of the green aurora in the sky as she had reminisced. Asami had to get here soon.

     She gulped, her throat like sandpaper as she pulled the clunky thing out of her pack. Naga had sat next to her, groaned concernedly now that Korra was safe under the statue. Korra recalled Asami putting her numbers on speeddial, her little speech on how to use it, “just in case”. Darn her preparedness. It was probably bad luck.

     She punched in 2 and hoped she would pick up. It rang, and rang,

     “Asami, it’s me, Korra, I’m at Lincoln Park, next to the Legion, I think I hurt myself pretty bad. I’d really appreciate…”

     “KORRA?”. Even though she knew she hadn’t heard the voicemail, she was so glad to hear her voice.

     “Asami, can you hear me, I’m at Lincoln Park, at the Legion, I need you to come pick me up, I fucked myself pretty bad…”

     “Oh, Korra, what did you do? Don’t worry sweetie I’m coming right now, RIGHT NOW. Do you hear me, babe? Are you bleeding, do I need to call an ambulance? Oh!…”.

      “NO, NO, NO, I’m fine, I… ugck, I just need to, agh, pick me up, please. Soon”. Korra was starting to panic just a little bit, mostly at the thought of an ambulance coming to get her. She had to admit she was in a lot pain, but she took a deep breath, thought of how Asami’s hair smelled, how it would fall over her shoulders as she would kneel down to help Korra up.

     “KORRA, KORRA, KORRA ARE YOU THERE?”

     “I’m here! Here! Please just come soon, okay?”. She hoped her heart would slow down enough to not worry her more with hypochondriac worries of how soon Asami would get there. She just had to keep thinking about Mako sitting across from her at that crappy diner in Cow Hollow, Bolin nudging her on a cold night with that reassuring smile, Asami’s crimson, pert lips. She sighed and leaned her head against the statue base, the shadow of it casting down on her.

     She let herself close her eyes, found solace in the sound of the cars passing, the wind passing the wet fog through the trees. She breathed in the sweet smell of the cypress and sea, stroked Naga’s ears. She knew the Legion and the golf course didn’t like dogs on their lawns, but she doubted a tight-nosed lackey from the museum could show up before Asami got her. She wondered which car she would take, whichever was the fastest, hoping she’d be safe along the way. She knew Asami was a really good driver, she did, but she always still worried a little.

     She sighed, her heart at a more steady but still noticeable chug now. She fidgeted forward, enough so she could peer around the base of the statue to see the plaque that said it was Joan of Arc. She let her head rest back again,

     “You wouldn’t let something as stupid as a butt cramp ruin something for you, would you, Joan?”. She sighed sadly, looking at her shoes, hoping that she wouldn’t have to go to the _doctor_.

     “But it would ruin something for me”. She thought of the Tulip Gardens again. She was sure there was something about them Mako couldn’t appreciate. She let him choose most of the places for dates, usually going somewhere in Marin in his crappy old Nissan.

     She twiddled her hair as she started to relent herself to sitting there, the pain in her ass manageable if she just people-and-car watched, let herself breath the fog in deeply. She could see towards downtown, the city below unfolding itself, _what_ she could see of it from sitting down next to Joan’s statue. She realized there was plenty here in San Francisco to reminisce about as well, the hills and the parks and how the city undulated with the land. It wasn’t a bad place to call home, even in light of how pure and stoic Unalakleet was. She felt she could almost drift asleep before she heard the car door slam,

     “KORRA! KORRA!”. Asami had seen her after the first time saying it, she only said it the second time to console herself? Korra guessed, perhaps. Korra leaned forward, managed a smile, putting her hand on her sore ass as she moved,

     “Hey”. Naga had stood up and wagged her tail, let out a bark as Asami came running up. Korra leaned forward to stand up more, but fell back and let out an “ow” as her muscles just wouldn’t let her through the pain. Asami dropped to her knees and slid against the grass the last foot to Korra, already her arms wrapping around her.

     “I was so worried, you shouldn’t scare me like that, what have you gone and done now?”. She didn’t sound accusing, Korra knew she just worried too much about her. She leaned back to look at Korra’s face, Korra’s throat going dry again as Asami looked at her with those pleading eyes.

     “I… kinda had a… big butt cramp”, Korra rubbed her bicep. Asami looked shocked for a moment, then closed her eyes cutely, smiling,

     “You let a big butt cramp stop you today, oogie?”, Asami said, ruffling Korra’s sweaty hair. Korra could still tell Asami was worried, looking at her up and down.

     “Hey, I let myself get a little carried away I guess, what can I say?”. Asami noticed,

     “Can you stand up?”,

     “Eh, not really, my back really hurts now. It’s my left ass but it spread. It actually happened down the hill and I sorta had to run up here before I called you”, Korra said sheepish, seeing Asami’s brow raise in concern. Asami put her hand to Korra’s shoulder, bracing her for an attempt to stand up,

     “You shouldn’t have moved, I would have came and got you anywhere”.

     “I know, I know that now. I just… really wanted to make sure it was legit I guess, you know?”

     “If you can’t stand up now, how did you run up from Sea Cliff?”,

     “I just… pushed. Painfully”, Korra grinned nervously. Asami was tired of listening, and just scooped Korra up, thankful for finally letting herself relax a little bit. Korra threw her arm around Asami’s neck for support, Asami looked down at cradled Korra,

     “I know you’re tough Korra, but you can’t be afraid to ask for help”.

     “I know…”, Korra cooed. Asami rolled her eyes, let a smile shine through as Korra cupped Asami’s cheek with her other hand.

     “I’m sorry if I sound mad at you, I’m not mad , I just have to take my hurt out on whatever made you get hurt. If you’re really hurt bad, we might have to take you to the hospital”.

     “No, please…”, Korra whined. Naga let out another bark, excited Asami was her, and Korra was scooped up, trotting with Asami now back to the car. She nosed the back of Asami’s leg.

     “Korra, if you’re this hurt, we’re going to have to make sure you get well and rested up. I’ll have none of you running again until all the pain is gone. It could be a nerve or maybe a strained muscle, but it’s pretty bad if it’s your whole back”. Korra moved her hand against Asami’s face, moving with her body as she walked. Asami noticed,

     “Thank you for coming to save me. I’m really glad you could”. Asami let herself smile big and bright, opened the car door with one hand,

     “Sure thing, sweetie”, Asami said, easing her onto the backseats gently, Korra wincing as her back touched them. Korra could hear an ounce of hesitation in her “sweetie” for once. Naga hopped into the backseat, fitting herself in the space on the floor. Asami gently closed the car door, strapped in and locked the doors.

     “Can you do at least one seatbelt? I’m sure it would work out better as we went down the hill”.

     “Yeah, I can… manage”, Korra gasped, struggling to reach up and pull down the belt for a minute. Asami sighed deeply with relief as she started on the road.

     “You know, you have a penchant for getting into trouble sometimes. I can’t blame you though, you’re always there for me when I do something stupid”.

     Korra said to her tiredly,

     “When do you ever act stupid?”. Asami smirked,

     “Oh please, don’t butter me up, you just don’t wanna go to the butt doctor”.

     “No, please no…”, Korra whined. Asami hmphed,

     “Well, we’ll see once we get home. Maybe we can give it a massage, let your muscles relax with a little downtime and tea, maybe some Pure Moods. We could fix you up yet, I know I haven’t had a project I haven’t been able to fix”. Asami boasted, a cheesy engineer’s grin on her face, her prescription sunglasses shiny that she used for driving.

     “Hmph, you’re gonna try to massage my butt too?”

     “I don’t see why not”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and feel free to leave comments!


End file.
